Taxi
by inukag-lover1600
Summary: What do you do when you reach the point where all you can bear to do is leave?


_Dear Inuyasha, _

_I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend anymore. I can't...because I have developed feelings for you. Feelings that I promised myself that I would never feel for anyone. Feelings that I told myself to stay away from when I'm around you. I don't know how this happened. Well, I guess I kinda do. It was your charm, the way you always got pissed at anyone who messed with me, the way you held my hand, the way you opened up to me. I fell in love with you when I wasn't supposed to. I wish--I wish I could be her. _

_I have wanted to be that girl for you. I wanted to be the girl that you thought of when you day dream. I wanna be the girl that you dream about. I want to be the girl that you smile over, and I want to be that girl that never leaves your mind. I want to be that girl that you want to call when you did anything, or the girl that you want to kiss. But I'll never be that girl since... I'm not her. _

_I'm not perfect, and I can't sing like a pop star. I don't have the straightest hair in the world and I'm not the most athletic person out there. And maybe I'm not the hottest chick in the school, nor the most popular. But I am the person that you go to when you're troubled. I'm the person who can make you smile despite whatever you're feeling. But whatever makes you happy. _

_Good luck with her. I know you guys are gonna have a great life together. I love you. I always did. _

_3 K._

I mailed the letter, and headed back home. I never looked back at that mailing box, not once. That part of my life was over. Or so I thought.

--

"She left it at that?" Miroku asked, snatching the letter from my hand.

"Where could she be now?" I asked, worry running through my veins.

"That my friend, I don't know. She didn't even mention anything about leaving."

"True. Maybe we should go check on her."

"Yeah, okay. We will after school...if she doesn't show up." Miroku nodded at me.

"Let's call Sango and tell her that we're going to pick her up." I suggested, knowing that Miro was in love with the sadistic girl.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do that." Miroku salivated on the floor like a dog.

I smiled a little. In the letter she sounded so hurt. I don't even know what to feel about her since I haven't even gotten my head around the letter. She had spilled her guts, and what am I doing? Nothing. I'm doing absolutely nothing to find her. My best friend. Another emotion ran through my mind as we were driving past the coffee shop. Guilt. I felt guilty. I felt guilty for using her. I would've never done it if I knew that she felt something for me. But then again, she admitted it herself that she didn't feel anything for me, the first time. So I guess that it was okay the first few times. She always seemed so happy when she was around me that I never thought about her. I never thought that there was a possibility that she might ever develop feelings for me. I mean as I've said, we are best friends.

Miroku tapped my shoulder lightly, and pointed at the speedometer. I was going 90 miles an hour and I was spacing out, a very deadly combination. I eased on the breaks and looked ahead. No more guilt trips until we get to the school.

"Hey twit, go call Sango." I ordered Miroku.

"Yeah, okay dumb ass." He said as he stuck his tongue out.

--

I waited for the sun to stream through the blinds in my room before I got up. Not that I was sleeping in the first place. I watched the sunset, and took a trip down memory lane.

I remember the way Inuyasha and I met. I believe we met in science class, in seventh grade. Yeah, that was it. We were sitting by each other, and Akiko decided to sit in front of him. She was a fat girl, and she smelled. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. Anyways, Inuyasha had a strong sense of smell so he nearly barfed when she entered in the room. He leaned over to me and whispered, "She smells like a fish." That made me giggle, and in an instant I made myself a new friend.

--

Sango hopped in the car and sat on the back seat with Miroku. And in a matter of two minutes a very very loud slapping noise was heard. And I was immediately laughing. This isn't new. This has been going on since the first time they met, which I think was about three years ago. Miroku was and still is a lecher. Sango is still as feisty as ever. But they like each other, and I'm very certain about that. I drove into the school premises and found a parking spot near the school.

As soon as my foot hit the pavement, a light bulb went out. Suddenly, everything seemed so dull. Everything lost it's color. And I was hit with depression. I felt nothing without her. She colored my world, and I only realized it now when she left it,and took every color with her.

--

I grabbed every article of clothing in my closet and threw it on my bed. I took off all the hangers and I folded every single one of them. I packed each clothing in my bag, remembering a good time associated with the piece of fabric. Like the hoodie that I was wearing on the football game that it rained and that was the game that Inuyasha pointed at me and drew a heart in the air. I shook my head and continued packing, submerging myself in music.

--

She wasn't in our math class, neither our art class. Those two classes usually determined if I was going to have a great day or a rather crappy one. She was usually here, and so those classes were fun. And now that she isn't... they were just plain old classes, there wasn't anything magical about them anymore. Then realization caught up with me. I felt the same about her. I fell in love with her. I only thought I liked the other chick because I thought that I couldn't get her. I thought that she was too high for me. I thought that she was out of my league. But she told me that she loved me. And for Christ sake, I love her too.

I ran out of my art class while Mr. Miyoga was talking about some art they found in a cave somewhere in Tibet. Fuck that shit. Kagome was and is more important than anything else in my world. But what if she can't forgive me for using her? I stopped dead in my tracks and for once I thought about what I was about to do. Is she worth it? That's a no-brainer, of course she is. I continued to walk outside and during the thirty second walk from the doors to my car, I had come up with a decision.

I would do all it took for me to get her back.

--

I called the cab. They said they'd be here in 5. I lounged around my house, silently double checking my things over and over again. I ran upstairs and grabbed a photo album. I opened it and smiled at the first picture, it was of Inuyasha and I. I was n his back pulling his hair, and he was smiling and lugging me around. I flipped it shut. I am not going to waste anymore unnecessary tears on the guy. He had hurt me enough.

--

I rang her door bell. Once. Twice. Nothing. So she was planning to move? But why? I though about it. If I was in her place, I'd probably kill myself. But she isn't like that. She would never kill herself.

I rang the door bell again. Still nothing.

"Wait, I'm coming. Geez, cab drivers these days." Her soft voice echoed through her empty house.

I straightened my shirt and ran my hand through my hair. I looked kinda presentable.

She opened her door and she stood there. Looking at me.

--

I opened the door expecting a half-bald guy waiting at my door, with sweat stains under his pits. But instead, I saw him. Inuyasha. What the hell?

"Hello?" I asked him. Uncertain of what to say.

"Hi." He smiled at me.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?"

"I have to tell you something?" The tears were ready to flow.

"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?! Haven't you hurt me enough?" I asked him letting all my anger and frustration envelop me.

--

As her tears fell, I felt her broken soul. I saw her broken heart. All I wanted to do was tell her, tell her that I loved her. Her tears, her tears streaked her lovely face. I'd do anything just to see her smile again. So I did what I could.

I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you." I whispered.

--

It was too late. Why now? Why didn't you tell me this before?

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. But, it's too late for us." I told him the truth.

"But why? Why would you say that?" Innocence radiated off of that question.

"Because, I'm going away. I'm going to get married."

--

I looked at her. I gazed into her eyes, and silently begged for her to be kidding. I begged for her. She shook her head. She went inside and pulled her suitcase outside, and gave it to the taxi driver. She looked back at me once, and hugged me. As if that will suffice for my broken heart.

She got in the cab and drove away. She drove away with tears in her eyes.

--

I had to do it. I had no choice. I couldn't take his lying anymore. I wasn't going to tell anyone. But I guess now the cat's out of the bag.

"I love you too." I whispered as the driver pulled away.

I looked back at him and my tears effortlessly slid down my face. One after the other they fell, and once again he took my heart with him. I turned back around and faced forward. I couldn't bear to see the look on his face. I couldn't bear to see the tears that were about to fall on his face. I couldn't bear to see that he wasn't lying when he told me he loved me. He truly did love me.

I found it sad to leave him, but I couldn't help but smile a little.

--

**AN: I didn't like this a lot. Something to pass my writer's block. This thought was really bothering me, so I decided to write it. Didn't come out as I planned, but oh well. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Ciao!**


End file.
